1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile scrap cutter and to a method for assembling and disassembling the same, so that the scrap cutter can be moved cost-effectively to and used at the respective operating site to cut scrap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile scrap cutters known in the art are typically divided into two groups: In the first group, a functional unit is permanently mounted, for example, on an automobile, e.g. a truck, and is ready for use and can be operated at any time; in the second group, a folded-up unit is placed on a flatbed transport unit and has to be reassembled at the operating site before the unit fully functional. Conventional scrap cutters in the second group are typically folded up by rotating the cutter stand with respect to the press bed or vice versa.
It is difficult to secure the components of this type of scrap cutter in place during transport and during the operation.